


A Series of Shizaya Drabbles

by atsushiiis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsushiiis/pseuds/atsushiiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of drabbles that either I thought of or my friends and myself thought of.<br/>Since this is a collection of shizaya drabbles I am also willing to make collections for other pairings as well.<br/>More tags will be added as more chapters are created<br/>If you would like to see something written please tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Shizaya Drabbles

It was a sunny day in Ikebukuro, the sky was a nice calming blue and it was just the right temperature. To most of it's residents it seemed to look like a pleasant day without any disturbances whatsoever. A day where the city would be calm for once and not full of destruction.

However they were wrong.

It was 12 o' clock in the afternoon when they heard what could only be known as the telltale sign of the fight that occurred daily. The daily fight between Heiwajma Shizuo and Orihara Izaya was always something that people wouldn't dare miss. To them it was like some sort of sick entertainment. Many people had posted videos of the fights online and there was even an entire website dedicated to documenting Shizuo and Izaya's chases.

These fights seemed to be normal to the citizens of Ikebukuro considering it had been going on for so long. If you had asked most adults who were in high school back then they would've remembered that even back then Shizuo and Izaya were constantly fighting.

It didn't matter what time of day it was, if it was in the morning, the afternoon, the evening or the night people would stop whatever they were doing to watch. Though most often the fights wouldn't be at night.

People would watch in awe and fear as they ran through the city, throwing street signs and expertly dodging each other. Most people had trouble believing that they fought like this every single day.

However, what surprised the citizens on this day was what they saw right in front of them.

From what people could tell, Heiwajima Shizuo had thrown a vending machine a little too hard and far too fast to dodge. Far too fast for even the infamous informant of Shinjuku. His strength was rumored to be so powerful that he could easily throw vending machines and other things through the air with no trouble whatsoever.

Before they knew it, Orihara Izaya was lying on the ground and rubbing his forehead as he winced in pain from the impact. The vending machine had been too fast, even for him and even though he moved to dodge it, it still hit him in the head. Surely he would have to go get it checked out later at the hospital to make sure it wasn't a concussion.

Shizuo could only stare guiltily at what he had done. Perhaps he shouldn't have thrown that vending machine at that speed. 

But he couldn't control what he was doing considering Izaya had turned his head to look at Shizuo and stuck his tongue out childishly as if to mock him. It had infuriated the blonde and it only gave him more resolve to hit the flea at least once so he would shut up with his annoying taunts. 

Shizuo looked around, noticing that everybody had stopped what they were doing to watch. He then turned his attention back to the flea who had sat up from where he was on the ground. Staring at the blond with eyes that dared him to make a move.

Shizuo found himself walking towards the flea, taking hold of the hood of the flea's fur coat and dragging him away from everybody else. Everybody else watched on as Shizuo dragged Izaya by the hood away from the scene where it had happened. Izaya didn't put up much of a fight as he was dragged along the road.

Izaya simply raised an eyebrow at Shizuo when Shizuo let him go and turned so Izaya could see his face clearly. 

They were now in an alleyway where they were secluded and nobody was there to see them. Well except that black cat in the corner sleeping by the bags of trash. Shizuo had left Izaya by the wall and Izaya stood up so that he wasn't being looked down on.

"Is Shizu-chan so sexually frustrated that he has to take me to an alleyway to deal with it? Sex in public is quite bold even for you." Izaya said, humour seething behind his voice.

"Shut the fuck up flea" Shizuo growled.

"You aren't denying that you are sexually frustrated" Izaya observed.

"I'm not sexually frustrated you fucking bastard." 

"Oh? Then what are you then? If you're not sexually frustrated then do tell why we are in this disgusting alleyway."

Shizuo's anger had ceased for now and his voice had gone back to being calm. "I'm just worried about you."

Izaya looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any minute, humor showing on his face "Shizu-chan showing concern for me? That's absurd."

Shizuo ground his teeth "You don't need to put up that shitty facade anymore, we're alone in this alleyway." 

Izaya's smile slipped off of his face and his mouth turned into a hard line. "Well, I can assure you that I am perfectly fine Shizu-chan."

"Are you sure? It looked like you had been hit pretty hard with that vending machine." Shizuo remembered that the vending machine had been flying pretty fast through the air and when it made impact it had crashed somewhere behind Izaya.

"I'm fine Shizu-chan. See? It doesn't even hurt" Izaya poked his forehead to prove his point but Shizuo could tell that Izaya was hiding the grimace of pain from showing on his features.

Shizuo frowned. "You're lying. it does hurt" 

Izaya looked down at the ground and then back up at Shizuo, "You're getting better at knowing when I'm lying and when I'm not." Izaya observed, trying to derail the conversation from the situation at hand.

"That doesn't matter, I'm just worried that I hit you too hard with that vending machine" Shizuo persisted.

"What are you going to do if I told you that it hurts" Izaya questioned, curious to know the answer but also fearing the answer at the same time.

Shizuo sighed and stepped closer to Izaya "If it comes down to it, I'll kiss it better"

Izaya shook his head and laughed quietly "You can't be serious. I don't think that you have the guts for that." Izaya was finding his own words hard to believe considering the close proximity between them. If Shizuo actually went through with this, Izaya would be trapped.

While Izaya was stuck mulling over his thoughts, Shizuo leaned closer and pressed his lips against Izaya's forehead. Pulling away a second later.

Izaya's eyes darted up to look at Shizuo. He looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I was only kidding. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, kisses always make things better." Shizuo stated, the statement was so childish and full of certainty that it almost made Izaya laugh.

"Welcome to the real world, Shizu-chan. Kisses don't fix everything." Izaya told him.

Shizuo pouted "They can fix some things"

"Oh? Like what exactly?" Izaya asked, clearly interested in hearing what Shizuo had to say about this.

Shizuo thought for a moment, "Well it can fix things like arguments"

"Shizu-chan if you were to kiss me to get me to shut up while we were arguing, I would punch you in the face" Izaya deadpanned.

"Well, um... they fix things like bruises, cuts and scrapes" Shizuo tried once again.

"Last time I checked kisses aren't magical things that heal wounds in 5 seconds or less" Izaya supplied helpfully.

"They still offer comfort when people are hurt..." Shizuo trailed off.

"Speaking of things like when people are hurt, are there any other places that hurt?"

Izaya thought for a moment "I have a cut on my cheek and another cut on my arm but you shouldn't do this in public Shizu-chan. People could see us" 

"So what if they see us?" Shizuo answered dumbly.

"So what? Shizu-chan both of our lives are at stake if people find out that we are a couple" 

Izaya was one to keep up his appearance, so his image in public was important to him. If people found out that Shizuo and Izaya had been dating for many years, even more people than before would try and attack them both when they were separated from each other. However Shinra and Celty already knew that Izaya and Shizuo were dating. It was prominent since their days in high school that their relationship consisted of more than just the fighting.

"Fine, when we get home can I kiss you?" Shizuo asked with a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Of course, just not in public." Izaya said, bringing a close to their discussion.

When Izaya was looking the other way, Shizuo quickly placed a kiss on the cut on Izaya's cheek. Izaya immediately widened his eyes and glared at Shizuo with a flush apparent on his cheeks. "Shizu-chan what did I just tell you!"

Shizuo shrugged, lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Izaya sighed and walked alongside Shizuo as they made their way back to Izaya's apartment in Shinjuku.


End file.
